Wings and Fangs and Fur Oh My
by ImTheOneWhoBroughtSexyBack
Summary: Leahs life is filled with misery and after years of thinking that shes the biggest freak on the face of the earth she meets the bird kids wat happens when a certain winged hottie ctaches her eye... Leah/Fang Its a match made in supernatrual heaven
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, I know I should not be starting a new one but I can't just let this idea got to waste right? So enjoy **

**Wait not yet I do not own twilight or maximum ride **

**Chapter 1**

I turned off the TV grumpily and stood up, "Stupid blood suckers making me miss out on TV time."

"Awww come on Leah, there not that bad." Seth said trying to cheer me up.

"Actually they are, they smell like a room filled with sickly sweet smelling flowers it disgusting."

"They have visitors today so please be nice." Seth pleaded

"Fine I'll make a effort, you can go I need to shower and change."

"Kay."

I walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower washing my hair quickly, deciding that I wanted to leave it wet for the day.

Then I changed into some gray sweat pants and a fitted blue tank top.

I walked out the back door, and then took off my clothes that I just put on (sigh) and phased.

As I neared the Cullen's house, I phased back feeling like something big was going to happen today.

I knocked on the door, and Jake answered looking very astonished and let me tell you if there's one thing that Jacob isn't it's surprised at all.

"Leah come in," he said looking as if he were in a daze. I looked at him curiously, "are you okay?"

"No" he replied simply.

I walked slowly hoping that when I went into the living room (ha-ha the Cullen's are dead)hoping that when I walked my pack would still be alive.

But what I saw was a lot crazier.

There standing in the amazingly furnished room were kid with wings, I repeat wings coming out of their backs.

"Oh sweet Jesus there are bigger freaks in the world then us."

On that note everyone turned towards me, looking like I had just awoken them from a deep sleep.

I shook my head then pinched my arm as hard as possible, yep still painful.

Then my eyes connected with _**his**_ and my whole world stopped, and I felt lighter more relaxed then I had ever been.

I had found him, my soul mate.

**Soooo did ya like it? Did it live up to your standards should I stop writing. Review or not whatever but I would enjoy the feedback. So if you don't have time send me a pm.**

**-Ashley **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well I do not own twilight or maximum Ride and I won't be anytime soon so yeah. Anyway here is chapter two for ya **

**Fangs pov**

Max and I were having a fight.

I really don't know if you can call it that since all we are really doing is giving each other the cold shoulder.

Something was up with her; lately all she has been concerned with was money money and more money.

I don't understand, we have enough money to pay for food and stuff.

When we had heard there actually was such a thing as vampires and werewolves, we had jumped on a plane, to Forks home of the friendliest coven of vampires.

(Note the sarcasm) Dr. Cullen had been poking and prodding us all day, I couldn't understand how the others could even stand it then to add on to the craziness we found out that werewolves are real too.

Max, being the insane person that she is, told the Cullen's to bring them here so we could all have a freak fest.

What ever I don't even care anymore stupid Max and her "Perfect half" god I hate him.

This day is so terrible, I just want to, whoa who is that. She is so beautiful. Her skin is like Carmel and her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown.

**Leah's pov**

He is studying me, and for some reason I feel like I am trying to pass a test.

So I glare at him and he looks surprised and slightly offended.

He looks like he just rolled out of bed and he has this superior, look on his face.

(Gosh step off of your horse please.) Just my luck I have to imprint on some freaky winged hottie who is a rebel without a cause wannabe.

Yeah I'm kind of bitter, but I believe I have a reason to be.

Hopefully this bozo will help me out.

Yes, I can throw him into Sam's face now I think my day just turned for the best.

"Sam guess what."

"What?"

"I imprinted,"

"Very funny Leah."

"Seriously, when the guys imprinted you didn't make fun of them you just talked to them about it. Of course you wouldn't believe me since, I'm a girl, god you're so sexist."

"Take a breath Leah, and if you're being serious which I highly doubt, you need to step out side. Since you aren't serious you need to sit your but down and stop embarrassing us."

Ouch, that was kind of harsh.

"You are right Leah that was kind of harsh, especially since you are telling the truth." Edward said.

"Stay out of my head blood sucker."

"She's telling the truth? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, the only other time I have felt something like this was when Jake imprinted on Nessie."

"Who, did you imprint on Leah?"  
"The one who looks like, he doesn't own a comb." I am going to have to fix that.

"A little more specific please."

"Well I don't know there names."

"There is Iggie, Max, Angel, Gas Man, Nudge, and Fang."

"Oh, the one who's name is Fang, with that name you'll fit right in with the Cullen's here buddy."

"What is a imprint." The oldest winged child demanded.

"None of your business."

"If it concerns my, friends then it concerns me now spill."

"Maybe if you changed your attitude a bit I would tell you now calm down."

**Fangs pov**

I smirked as I watched Max and some girl I didn't even know fight over me, I guess I should stop them but I also wanted to know what a imprint was.

"So what is an imprint?"

All the activity in the room stopped and the girl (Leah I think it is) looked over at me, she stared for a second and then took off.

Jesus I didn't know I was that intimidating.

**So what do you think did I make Fang a little too uncaring.**

**Well review and tell I will appreciate it. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter**

**-Ashley **


End file.
